Strategy
Visit the official [https://forum.guardiankingdoms.com/forum Guardian Kingdoms Forums] for up to date balance information! [https://www.guardiankingdomswiki.com/ Warbound's Wiki] is a great resource for new and experienced players alike! GUARDIAN KINGDOMS COMMONLY HEARD WORDS CASTLE The Guardian Castle is the primary building for your Kingdom, providing it with energy to keep everything afloat. Protect it at all costs! CHAMPIONS 'Unique heroes that defend your Kingdom! Collect them through battle and collecting chests! 'TROOPS Units that are trained in Barracks. Basic units that make up the majority of battles KINGDOM '''Your own base and its Castle and Buildings. Can also be in reference to allies' and enemies. '''RESOURCES '''Resources are used to build and upgrade Troops and Kingdoms. Wood, Gold, and Star Crystals are the primary currencies you need to build and collect. Red gems are the purchasable premium currency. '''BOSSES '''Enormous Ancient creatures that require teamwork to take down. Bosses are currently the only way to acquire Champion Shards, used to upgrade Champion star levels. '''PvP '''Player versus Player battles. This is when you engage other players around the world in combat. Can be either defensive or offensive. '''ALLIANCE '''Up to 20 players can be joined in an Alliance. Check your [http://guardiankingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/Alliance_Hall '''Alliance Hall]' '''to view your allies, and your contribution! Build up bonus resources that can't be stolen, by helping allies in battles! '''KITING '''Pulling enemy units away from their targets by using your own units to distract. 'SHIELDS' Protect your Kingdom from attack. '''GENERAL STRATEGY' (From [https://forum.guardiankingdoms.com/ Guardian Kingdoms Forums]) From Casper's Beginner Guide Option 1: 'Save up your red gems to buy that 3rd 'Builder's Hut '. If you're an active attacker and can afford to keep builders running - pick up your 4th, even 5th 'Builder's Hut and keep construction running 24/7. Option 2: Roll for a chest! You might get lucky... just remember there is a chance you may only get Champion shards that you can't use yet Join a real, active alliance ASAP! This game is about strength in numbers. Build your Alliance Hall at Castle Level 3. Leave the starting alliances (Adventurers, Conquerers, Defenders) when you are ready to move out to real PvP! Create a new alliance, or join an existing one. You can search, browse leaderboards, or click players' profiles to see their Alliance and join through there. Alliance members can defend your base when you're out of troops from a boss battle, or help you take down stronger players. Up to 3 players per side in each PvP battle. Get your allies to help you collect resources. You will minimize your army losses when running a full squad. Place your Alliance Hall and Champion Halls somewhere safe, preferably on the center raised hill. If they go down in a PvP battle, your team will be at a significant disadvantage. Same goes for your Farms ... losing a Farm during battle means you and your allies have less supply for defending! Bridges and deploy zones unlock in 2 steps. The first two unlock when Castle 5 finishes building, and the next two unlock at Castle 7. Those forests on your base will unlock for clearing at different castle levels. When you reach Castle 8, you will become visible to Castle 10 players. Make sure you've cleared your runes and have defenses ready before you reach this critical milestone! PvP VS PLAYER PvP is the best way to get gold and wood for your upgrades. You also get some Star Crystals, depending on how many enemy units you kill in battle. Get your friends to help you attack and defend. Solo guarantees you will lose most of your army. There is a bonus buff for the underdogs when fighting 1v2, 2v3, and 1v3. Take down Guardian Towers to unlock deploy areas, and to extend battle timer. Immortals' shields and Walls block Ballista shots from hitting additional units. Ballistas shoot through massed units such as Ironguard and Archers The splash damage from Mortar Towers will kill entire groups of Ironguard and Archers. If your swarm gets close enough to the tower though, it can't hit them any more Ballista have extra damage in a straight line if their shots aren't blocked Guardian Castles explode (!!!) when destroyed... don't overdeploy if unnecessary, your extra guys might get nuked Valeria will show up to protect undefended cities. If any players have already deployed, she won't appear... If you're on the defending team, and you aren't risking important buildings, you may want to wait until she shows up before dropping your own troops Kill Valeria and her units for some extra blue gems Kite enemy units out of their deploy area, so that they can't drop on top of your squishy ballistas and archers You lose shield when helping your allies attack. BOSSES [http://guardiankingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses Bosses] are the only way to get extra champion shards. Keep fighting bosses to unlock stronger ones for better rewards Farm the Chaos Dragon until your units are upgraded enough to take on stronger bosses. Jumping ahead means you will lose way too many units, and the stronger bosses may flee before you are able to kill them. CHAMPIONS Champions fall in battle, and will revive at your Champion Hall. Champion Hall recharges fallen Champions faster when it is upgraded To get more champion shards, kill the bosses that drop the specific ones you need. Early ones don't drop much, but as the bosses level up and get stronger they will drop more. For early bosses, it is more efficient to solo to maximize your rewards. High level bosses need teamwork to take down. Champion respawn times have gone up with latest patch. Don't waste champions on weak fights if you don't need to! Most champions can hit air units with their ults. Important when you run out of archers. ADVANCED PVP Rangers are the best counter for air units. Valkyrie will also counter Warships , but Warships can only hit ground units Counter Reaver rushs by stuffing a Ballista or Immortal in the center of Guardian Castle drawbridges... fat Reavers can't squeeze by, and will look for another route You can direct drop units on enemies if they push too far past their deploy zones. Use this to kill off archers or ballista after they overextend. On castles with uncleared side lanes, you are vulnerable to kiting. Don't overdeploy your initial wave, keep some units in reserve in case they try to lure your army out Patch notes on forum announcements are pretty useful Avoid attacking up in castle level (ie C8 vs C10) unless you are well coordinated or prepared to lose a lot of units. The higher level castle brings its entire supply, while you are restricted by your own lower supply. Counter a direct drop on your units with immortals - they will actually displace your own troops (and enemies) while drawing aggro. This pushes the damaged units out of the way, sometimes it will save them from dying Champions will do the same thing, and a fat tanky champion like Valeon or Deathbringer is pretty useful for this When you need to move your ballista line forward, but they are anchored... drop a champion behind them. As they walk forward they will slide the anchored ballistas forward, so they fire as they creep forward. Your allies can do this too, to nudge up the back line. This is also useful if your ballistas have anchored and are blocking your units from moving up When pushing forward with ballista, make sure you place some immortals first, in case your opponent counterdrops on top of you. Factor in the time it takes for the ballista to drive up, anchor, and then fire Valkyries have minds of their own They will fly off into the most useless corner of the base to attack an enemy wall that upsets them :P Learn the aggro range of the valkyries, to make sure they leash to the enemy units so that they don't fly away If your entire army is stunlocked by Deathbringer's ult... direct drop Valeon in front asap, and ult. He will knock back Deathbringer, and also bubble your army and save the day! You should immediately taunt if you pull this off, because you deserve it Every unit matters, now that supply is capped. Don't waste units needlessly (ie ironguard vs warships/valkyries) Aeria looks useless, but she is decent at slowing down enemy kiting. She can also trap an army of archers while an ally Tyrion blends them all into purple jelly. Coordinate your attacks with your alliance, 3v1 is always better than going solo Do you rush the castle or take a Guardian Tower? Make sure you plan in advance when going up against stronger opponents! __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Strategy Category:Champions Category:Game Category:Troops Category:Buildings